


Snapdragon

by shrill_linguini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Gabe and Jack are roommates because why not, Gabe in leather jackets, Gabe is a badass with a bike but he's such a dork, I have a soft spot for this ship ok, That's really it, Underage Drinking, also gabe is probably ooc at first but thats fine because its mY FIC, gabe just like..looks at angela a lot, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_linguini/pseuds/shrill_linguini
Summary: Gabriel Reyes wasn't the type of guy to get into relationships. In fact, he wasn't the type of guy to do a lot of things.But that all changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The snapdragon flower is used as a symbol of grace, strength, and deviousness. In ancient times, snapdragon flowers were sent between lovers as a symbol of love and lust.

My stress is often caused by stupid people, the popularity of reality television, and my inability to establish a stable and long lasting relationship with another human being. Ever since my twentieth birthday, the first thing my mother says to me when I call her never changes: “when are you getting married?” Like most loving mothers, she wants nothing but the best for me. She wants me to find a stable job, and settle down. Being who I am as a person, I had little interest in the former, and even less interest in the latter.

Despite my own convictions, here I am, readying myself for my first day as a sophomore in college.

“Yo, Gabe! Y’still here?”

I stuck my head just outside of my door to be met with my roommate, Jack. We were roommates our freshman year, sharing a dorm together, but this year we decided to get an apartment together off-campus. Jack comes from a privileged family somewhere in the midwest, his parents are covering all of the expenses for the place and Jack allowed me to move in free of charge. Ohio? I think it was Ohio, he looks like he could be the posterboy for Ohioans.

“Yeah! I’m heading out soon.”

I retreated back into my bedroom, sifting through the top drawer of my dresser. After much deliberation, I decided on one of my many black t-shirts. Contrary to what Jack thinks, not all of my black shirts are the same shade of black. As I made way for the door, I pulled my favorite, and only, leather jacket from its hanger and slipped it on over the shirt.

Re-emerging from my bedroom, I slung my backpack over my shoulders, tugging at the hem of my jacket.

“I swear you’ll be buried in that thing.” Jack teased, referring to my jacket.

“Oh please, you’re just jealous that your letterman jacket pales in comparison to my leather, boy scout.” I often make fun of Jack for being every blond-blue-eyed stereotype, but his accomplishments are nothing to scoff at. When he was a freshman, he was the only freshman on the football team, he’s been on television and everything.

“You taking the bus?” Jack was still shuffling around the apartment in nothing but his boxers.

Shaking my head, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of him. “Are you kidding? I finally convinced my older brother to give me his bike.” I grabbed my helmet off the kitchen table and headed for the parking lot, leaving Jack to suffer on public transportation.

The sound of my boots hitting the hard pavement seemed to echo in the breezway of our apartment building. Approaching the parking lot, a grin tugged at my lips at the sight of my new ride in the parking space. A beautiful, new to me, Kawasaki W650. The bike belonged to my older brother, but he let me take it off his hands when I went home for the summer after freshman year. It broke his heart to part ways with it, but his child-bearing wife was happy to see it go.

Mounting the bike, a sigh involuntarily escaped my lips as my body sank into the leather seat. As I started the bike, I smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

***

The drive to campus was a short one, maybe five minutes down the road, but I felt great on this bike. When I pulled into a campus parking space, I could feel everyone watching. I’ll admit it, I felt like I was the coolest kid on the block. Once the engine shut off, I pulled my helmet off over my head, tucking it under my arm as I used my free hand to smooth over any helmet hair.

“You look like a douchebag, Reyes.”

Turning my attention to the sound of my name, I was approached by two of my ‘friends.’ I use the term ‘friends’ extremely loosely as they’re more of Jack’s friends and we happen to occasionally hang out in the same vicinity. To put it simply, we’re not friends.

“Oh, hey Jesse, Genji.” I nodded at the two of them, not wanting to make much conversation. They play football with Jack, they’re the type of guys to call me a douchebag. As I stood up, placing my helmet on the seat, I noticed Jesse looking intently at the polished chrome. I couldn’t help but laugh. “And you said I looked like a douchebag.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, taking a breath as if he were going to throw another insult at me, but he just stopped.

Cocking my head to the side, I looked at Jesse, noticing his gaze was fixated on something behind me. Curious, I looked over my shoulder to see what he was so fixated on.

That thing he was fixated on wasn’t a ‘what,’ but a ‘who,’ and she was gorgeous.

Her blond hair was tucked neatly into a ponytail that bounced and swayed with her every step, her cerulean blue eyes shining in the fleeting rays of sunlight that peeked from behind the clouds. The unknown girl was soon approached by Moira O’Deorain, who embraced her in a hug.

“Think they know each other?” Genji chimed in, his gaze shifting from the girl to Jesse.

“I dunno, but she’s about to know me.” Jesse straightened his posture and made confident strides towards the pair. As Jesse closed the distance between them, he flashed his signature Clint Eastwood-esque grin that weakened the knees, or so he says. “You must be new, darlin’. The name’s Jesse McCree, it’s my pleasure to meet you-”

He paused, waiting for the girl to fill the silence with her own name.

“Angela.” She finally responded.

“Cut the shit, McCree.” Moira barked, her Irish accent thick in her voice. “It’s her first day at a ‘real’ university, please keep it in your pants.”

Jesse’s face soon grew red with embarrassment. “G-good day.” He gave the pair a nod before turning and walking away, looking defeated.

Genji and I couldn’t contain our laughter as Jesse returned.

“What happened to that Clint Eastwood smirk that makes the ladies tremble?” I did my best to mimic his signature smile, followed by another bit of laughter.

After a few more moments of Genji and myself laughing at his discontent, the three of us parted ways, making haste for our upcoming classes.

As I walked quietly by myself, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the blond girl. She was walking down the same path I was, towards the science building. Her long legs striding up the concrete steps that led to the entrance of the building. Could we have a class together?

Entering the building, a gust of cold air made the hairs on the nape of my neck stand up. It must be a universal rule that all buildings used for public education must be kept at a brisk sixty-seven degrees.

Turning down a corridor, I entered the classroom for my chemistry class. I found an unoccupied table near the back. Letting my backpack slide off my shoulders, it fell to the ground, laying limp on the cold tile.

I found myself staring at the clock near the front of the room, watching the seconds tick by. I shifted my gaze from the clock to the doorway each time it ticked. Why was I so interested in whether or not the pretty blond would be in my class? It’s a big school, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. I don’t even know why I was getting them up in the first place.

***

I always thought 8:00am lectures were that of the devil, but 8:30am lectures are just as bad. Time seemed to crawl by, like a lethargic caterpillar. I glanced up at the clock, noticing the time. 9:00am. Just fifteen more minutes, Gabe, fifteen more minutes.

Twenty-six.

My leg shook twenty-six times in one minute. Yes, I counted.

Finally, the teacher dismissed class and her voice was soon lost in the sea of sounds that accompanied students gathering their things and filing out of the room.

I shoved my hands in the pocket of my jeans, keeping my head down as I walked. Why was I so hopeful that she would be in my class? The chances of that were extremely slim, and yet, I still hoped.

The rest of the day dragged on, but luckily, my classes were over with by 2:00pm.

The parking lot was relatively quiet around this hour, especially considering most students were free for lunch during this time. As I stood by my bike, I pulled out my phone, scrolling through a handful of notifications when I noticed something in my peripheral vision.

_Her._

I looked up from my phone and her gaze met mine. Her skin was pale, not a single imperfection dared to scar it.

_She looked so soft._

What the hell am I thinking? I’ve spent my last two years in and out of dead-end relationships and one-night stands, there is no way in hell that a pretty blond with blue eyes is going to make me rethink my life decisions.

But then she smiled.

Oh my God that smile. If I didn’t know any better, I swear there was an angel standing where she stood.

We haven’t had a conversation, I don’t even know her damn name.

Fuck.

She was beautiful.

And way out of my league.

Driving home, I couldn’t shake the thought of her. I’ve never felt this way about someone before. My heart jumps into my throat just at the mere image of her in my mind.

And let me tell you, it fucking sucks.

Climbing off my bike once I had arrived back home, I noticed the lights on in Jack’s room.

Entering the apartment, the door opened with a loud ‘creak’ like it always did, I tossed my keys on the table and searched for any sign of life.

“You home, boy scout?” I shouted, my voice filling the empty apartment. I hesitantly approached his bedroom door, which was left ajar. “You better not be naked in there.” Peering inside, I saw Jack moving from one end of the room to the other while he spoke on the phone. It wasn’t the kind of pacing you would do when on an important phone call, though, it was the kind of pacing you did when you just can’t sit still.

“Yeah, we’ll be there. See you then.”

Once Jack hung up the phone, I looked at him quizzically.

“That was Jesse, he invited us to go clubbing this weekend.” Jack commented in response to my puzzled look.

A groan escaped my lips as I threw my head back. “Oh joy, partying with your football buds sounds like one helluva time.”

Jack punched me in the shoulder as he walked past me, flashing me a grin. “Just be lucky you were even invited.”

I may not be friends with his football buddies, but Jack did everything he could to help me feel included in things like that. I wasn’t the best at making friends, even in elementary school when you’re supposed to be friends with everyone. When kids would have birthday parties and everyone in class was supposed to be invited? I never was. I was always known as ‘the kid who grew up in the bad part of town.’

If my elementary school had superlatives, mine would have probably been ‘most likely to join a gang.’

My life hasn’t been all bad, though. I basically have a free ride to college, being a first generation student, and coming from a broken home really struck a chord with the financial aid office. My father left when I was only eight. Since then, its just been my mom, my brother, and myself, and we were okay with that. I was okay with my little family, that’s the way its always been.

***

I didn’t think about, nor did I see, the unknown blond the rest of the week.

Thank God.

The club was located not too far from campus, I was able to get there within a few minutes on my bike.

Despite not being on the best of terms with this kid, I was looking forward to drinking my feelings away. I was stopped at the door by security and I immediately flashed him my ID. None of us were of legal drinking age, but that of course didn’t stop us from having a good time. Some guy who’s majoring in some computer something-or-other makes fakes for most of the students here, they’re basically the real deal.

I entered the club, the smell of body odor and the sound of loud music overwhelming my senses.

“Hey! You made it!” Jack stumbled towards me, embracing me in one of those weird bro hugs where you throw your arm around the other, basically smacking their shoulder.

“Careful, if you drink too much I won’t babysit you this time.” I shoved his body away from me, his breath reeking of cheap beer. Jack was a smart guy, an upstanding member of society, but he liked to party just a little too much.

“C’mere, everyone’s over ‘ere!” Jack was already slurring his words. He was such a lightweight, it was almost embarrassing.

I followed him near the back of the club to a round table. I scanned the small party of people, only to be met with a familiar pair of baby blues.

Shit.

Clearing my throat, I tried to find something else to turn my attention to. Why was I so nervous to talk to her?

The small group continued to converse, while I stayed quiet, as usual. Some sort of rumor went around campus that I was the wrong person to piss off, so no one really approached me, and I guess I kind of kept it that way.

“Have you met Angela yet?”

This question wasn’t directed towards me, but it caught my attention and I began paying attention to the conversation.

Moira was introducing Angela as one of her classmates from high school, spewing some shit about how they ‘reconnected’ after Angela transferred from her prior institution. This conversation started going in one ear and out the other, the loud music drowning out their voices.

Soon, an upbeat song began playing over the speakers. It was some pop hit that was popular on the radio right now, so naturally everyone was listening to it.

“Come on, Angela! Let’s go dance!”

I recognized Hana’s bubbly personality almost immediately. The brunette grabbed Angela’s hands and dragged her to the dance floor.

I don’t know why, but I found my eyes following them, following her.

While the rest of the girls, apart from Moira, joined the pair on the dance floor, I leaned against the table, my elbows propped up behind me on the smooth surface.

“Don’t go bringing any girls home tonight, the last one used my toothbrush!” Jack grunted.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, my gaze surely fixated on the dance floor. Even in the sea of people, I could pick her out every time; like a beautiful red rose in a field of daisies.

“Hey! Leave me alone!”

The raised, panicked voice of one of the girls had all of us ready to pounce. Sure, I didn’t get along with Jack’s friends, they didn’t get along with me, but we all shared mutual friends that we all cared about. It may sound chivalrous and a bit ‘outdated,’ we would jump in front of bullets for them if they were in harm’s way.

Without thinking, and without consulting the group, I weaved my way in and out of people dancing, making my way towards the corner of the room. A large, meathead type of guy had his arm outstretched, resting on the wall in front of him as he towered like a skyscraper over his victim.

“Hey, what’s the problem here?” I interjected. I quickly glanced at the young lady who was now behind me.

Angela.

I looked back up at the meathead, who had about half a foot on me, crossing my arms over my chest. “Really? You think you’re gonna step to my girl? Rookie mistake, hoss.” I clenched my fists at my side, ready to clock him in the jaw. I got into a lot of fights as a kid, so I knew my way around.

“If you know what’s good for you,” the meathead shoved me aside and leaned closer to Angela, stroking her face, causing her to squirm.

I don’t know what came over me. I had no intentions of getting into a fistfight tonight, but as soon as he touched her, a fire welled up inside me.

She’s not even your girl, Gabe. Calm the fuck down.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, laying into this fucker. I kept swinging until I was finally hauled off of him by Jack and Jesse.

“Gabe what the fuck!” Jesse exclaimed, his southern accent even more apparent when he was riled up.

“You’ve gotta calm down, dude!” Jack yelled. His arms were wrapped tightly around my midsection, keeping me from doing anymore harm.

I looked at Angela, currently being consoled by Jesse, his arms wrapped around her.

I managed to shake Jack off of me, heading for the exit.

A few security guards approached me, probably tasked with throwing me out.

“Fuck off! I know the drill.” I pushed past them and a few others before stepping outside, the cold breeze causing goosebumps on my neck. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. While I was waiting for the call to connect, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. As I pulled it away from my face, blood staining my skin. “Hijo de la gran puta…” I spit the contents of my mouth onto the sidewalk, finally hanging up the phone.

I stared at the phone screen until it timed out, fading to black.

“Thank you.”

I looked up from my phone to be met with those damn baby blues again. I didn’t even see, nor hear, her come out of the club. I immediately shoved my phone in my pocket and wiped my face again. This is definitely not the kind of ‘first impression’ I had in mind.

“Are you hurt?” Were the first things out of my mouth.

She shook her head, stray pieces of her blond hair falling in front of her face. “N-no, I’m okay. Just a little shaken up, is all.” Angela leaned to one side, looking at my bike behind me. “Is that yours?”

I looked behind me at my bike, then back at her with a nod. “Yep, you ever been on one?”

“Oh no! Of course not!” Angela waved her hands frantically in front of her, you could still see a blush coating her cheeks. “My parents would kill me if I rode one. They’d probably kill me if they found out where I was tonight.”

“You’re kidding?” I couldn’t help it, but I had to laugh. “Never been on a motorcycle, never been to a club…”

“W-well, now I’ve been to a club-”

“Good,” I offered her my extra helmet, flashing a smile at her. “Then you’re already halfway there.”

Fucking. Nailed. It.

She took the helmet from me, her tiny hands making the helmet look fit for a giant. “I-I couldn’t, especially if you’ve been drinking tonight.”

“Well, lucky for the both of us, I haven’t.” I cajoled.

Angela looked at the helmet in her hands, then at me. Her blue eyes fixated with mine. She stepped forward, closing the distance between us. She smiled brightly at me, her whole demeanor had changed. “Where to?”

If this was some cheesy romance novel, I think this is the part where we’d kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabe comes to a startling realization, shares a conversation with his mom on the phone, and kicks Jesse in the face with a soccer ball.

As the first beams of morning sunlight filtered in through the living room windows, I realized with unquestionable clarity that it was time to rethink some life choices.

Last night had to have been a dream.

I rolled over onto my back, groaning in pain as my body moved. My fingers curled around the hem of my shirt, lifting it up to reveal yellow and purple bruises painted across my abdomen.

Nope, not a dream.

I finally pushed myself to sit up, I felt like I got hit by a truck. Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees, my fingers tangling in my hair.

“Fuck man.”

Struggling to lift my head up, I caught a glimpse of Jack sluggishly making his way from his bedroom to the living room.

“Tell me about it.” I mumbled. I ran my hands down my face in an attempt to wake myself up. “What time did I get in last night?”

Jack shrugged, sprawling his arms across the back of the couch. “One, maybe two AM. You were going on about how you had some crazy adventure with some girl after your ass whoopin’.”

Yep, definitely not a dream.

You mean to tell me...last night was real.

Her small frame pressing against my back, her arms wrapped around my torso while she sat on the back of my bike. She would squeeze my body every time I rounded a corner.

When I first saw her, she was so dainty looking, like those dolls your grandmother had that you couldn't touch.

I showed her my favorite place to look at the stars, she looked at them in awe. She went on a tangent about how she grew up in the city and that there was too much light pollution to see the stars.

Even with the night sky littered with bright stars, she was still the brightest.

“Shit, I've got a massive migraine. I'm going back to bed.” Somehow I was able to peel my somewhat lifeless body off the couch and shuffle into my bedroom. As I walked closer to my bed, I noticed something, or rather someone, stirring underneath the covers.

I didn't bring home another girl last night, did I? No, of course not. I've got more class than that.

Watching the figure stir, I caught a quick glimpse of blonde hair.

Oh fuck no.

“Gabriel?”

Her voice was quiet, still thick with sleep. It was cute. She was cute.

I averted my gaze to the floor, trying to be at least a little respectful.

“I didn't...we didn't...did we?” I didn't want to look at her when I said those words, how could I? I feel bad enough having to even utter them.

“It started to storm last night, so you let me stay here.” She answered.

Oh thank fuck.

“Oh, r-right.” I didn't even remember coming home last night, let alone coming home last night with...her. I cleared my throat, filling the silence. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Angela shook her head, throwing the covers off her body and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “No thanks, I can walk.”

I raised an eyebrow at her, folding my arms across my chest. “Usually I wouldn't persist, but are you sure?”

Nodding, Angela gathered up her things which consisted of her purse, phone, and the pair of shoes she was slipping back on her feet. “I’m not too far, just down the hill.”

Down the fucking hill.

Are you serious?

“Wait, then why did you-"

She caught me by surprise, embracing me in a hug. Her arms seamlessly slid underneath mine, her hands resting on my back.

Maybe I was imagining it, but I swear I felt her fingertips brush the bare skin on the small of my back, sending chills up my spine. Her touch was so soft, so deliberate.

“Thank you for last night. It was the most fun I've ever had.”

I was hesitant to return her embrace, but my arms just rested around her shoulders, her messy hair tickling my nose.

It was almost like an involuntary reaction, but I nuzzled into her hair, a quiet sigh escaping my chapped lips.

“No need to thank me, Angela.”

Her name rolled off my tongue so effortlessly.

We stayed like this for another moment before Angela stepped back, her arms falling to her sides. “I guess I should get going now.”

“Y-yeah. Let me walk you out.”

I followed behind Angela as we walked to the front door. I caught Jack giving me a thumbs up, to which I flipped him off in response.

We stopped in the doorway as I held the door open.

Angela looked up at me and smiled. “I’ll see you later?”

I nodded. I didn't want her to leave, not yet.

She smiled softly at me, standing slightly on her tippy toes to touch the side of my face. I could feel my heartbeat becoming faster as her hand rested on my cheek.

I heard her giggle as she ran her thumb across the scruff that was growing on my face. “You should grow this out.”

Angela removed her hand from my face, but I was aching for her touch again.

“Be careful walking home.” I murmured.

“I will, bye Gabriel.” She flashed that hundred watt smile at me, accompanied by a small wave before she headed towards home.

I pushed the door shut and waited a few moments before slamming my fist into the surface. “Dammit!”

“Calm down! I can't afford to patch anymore holes in here!” Jack yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up, boy scout!”

“You like her, don’t you?” Jack questioned.

“Of course not.” I shuffled back to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

Who am I kidding? I am absolutely head over heels for this woman and we barely know each other.

I reached for my phone on my nightstand and unlocked it, dialing a number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

She finally answered the phone on the fourth.

“Mi hijo! Me llamaste por fin!” My mother sounded ecstatic on the other line. I always told her I would call her every night when I started college, obviously that didn't happen.

_(My son! You finally called!)_

“Yeah mom.”

“What'd I tell you about Spanish?” I could basically hear her frowning through the phone.

I let out a defeated sigh, scratching my head. “Make sure I speak it so I don't forget…”

“No te entiendo.”

_(I don't understand you)_

Cue another sigh. “Tu quieres que yo hablo Espanol por que tu no quieres que me olvido.”

_(You want me to speak Spanish because you don't want me to forget)_

I love my mother. She means well.

“Bien!”

_(Good!)_

“Ma, I think I found the one.” I was stumbling over my words as I spoke. I didn't think before I uttered them. Did I really think she was the one?

I heard an audible gasp come through the phone. She’s been waiting for this her entire life. “Una novia hm? Digame todo!”

_(A girlfriend hm? Tell me everything!)_

“Well first, I got into a fight for her.”

“Que?! Tu esta peleando otra vez?” Her voice was angry, I could tell I've disappointed her.

_(What?! You are fighting again?)_

I pursed my lips, sitting on the edge of my bed, sinking into the mattress. “Mami, fue para Ella. Este bruto le estaba tocando, y Ella se puso muy incómodo.”

_(Mom, it was for her. This dumbass was touching her, making her really uncomfortable)_

“Como parece?”  

_(What's she look like?)_

“Ella es muy Bonita,” A smile crept onto my lips when I started talking about her, I could feel my heart begin to race. “tiene ojos azul, pelo rubia.”

_(She is very beautiful, she has blue eyes, and blonde hair)_

“Una blanquita?” She questioned.  

_(A white girl?)_

“Mhm.”

“Que bueno!” She was practically beaming through the phone.

_(Good!)_

“I just wanted to let you know. I gotta go Ma. Te amo!”

_(I love you)_

I heard her blow a kiss into the phone. “Buena suerte mi hijo. Te amo tambien.”

_(Good luck my son. I love you too)_

I ended the call, staring at my phone in my hands. I can't keep lying to myself.

What could be the worst that happens? She rejects me? Tells me she doesn't want some ‘dirty LA street kid’ on her arm?

Actually, that would fucking suck.

I shook these thoughts out of my head, rubbing my eyes gently with my knuckles.

A knock on my door snapped me from my own thoughts, Jack walking in my room soon after. “Get dressed, loser. We’re gonna go hang out with the guys.”

“Like I fucking want to hang out with your asshole friends again, once a week is plenty.”

Jack turned slightly on his heels, getting ready to leave. “I guess you won't be able to whoop us in soccer.”

If I were a dog, my ears would have perked up at the mention of the word ‘soccer.’ I immediately stood up, shoving him out of the room so I could change. “Game fucking on.”

I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt I had from high school. It was starting to get worn out from too many hours of wear and too many washes. I could probably tell you where there’s a hole without looking.

Once I re-emerged from my bedroom, Jack started lecturing me. “It’s just a game for fun,” he put too much emphasis on the word ‘fun.’

He was referring to the last time we all played a game of soccer, when I ‘accidentally’ kicked someone in the stomach because he was being a dick.

“Okay, dad.” I let out a laugh. Jack meant well, I just liked to give him a hard time about it.

* * *

Once we had arrived to the park where everyone was meeting, I noticed Angela right away.  


“What the hell, I thought it was just the guys.” I grumbled under my breath.

Jack looked at me, then at Angela, then back at me. “Dude just tell her. It's embarrassing to watch.”

I elbowed Jack in the side, rolling my eyes.

Just ignore them, Gabe. Ignore her. It's not like anyone thinks she’s actually my girlfriend.

Wait. Shit.

I recalled the conversation with my mother earlier this morning and mentally kicked myself. What was I supposed to do? Just never bring her up again?

“Oh dammit, Jack! We told you not to bring him.” Jesse shouted from across the field.

Just ignore them.

“You're just upset because you know he’s gonna whoop your ass again!” Jack responded almost immediately. He was such a good friend.

* * *

Of course, Jack and I were kicking ass.  


I couldn't keep myself from thinking about Angela, though. She was standing right there, watching us. I wonder what was going through her head.

Without thinking, I kicked the ball with force, hearing it ‘smack’ against something, or someone.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Angry southern.

I looked over to see where the ball had landed, and it had connected with Jesse’s face. He was holding his hand over his nose, it wasn't bleeding, but he liked to be over-dramatic about his injuries.

Angela had rushed over to his aid, Moira following behind her.

“You're such an ass, Gabe.” Moira growled.

I folded my arms across my chest, not saying anything. It was an accident, right? Yeah, an accident.

“Are you okay, Jesse?” I could hear Angela’s quiet voice soothing him.

I looked at the two out of the corner of my eye, Angela was holding his hand.

She was holding his hand.

Why did this matter so much to me.

We shared one night together, it wasn't even that--is she wearing my jacket.

I looked at Angela again, my leather jacket swallowing her small frame.

She stole my fucking jacket.

* * *

I juggled the soccer ball from one knee to the other, everyone else had gone home.  


“Just tell her Gabe, it's not that hard.”

No, it was impossible.

Growing angry with myself, I kicked the ball, causing it to slam into the netting of the goal.

“I thought I'd find you here.”

A familiar voice caused me to turn my head, meeting Angela’s eyes. “Why did you take my jacket?” I asked sternly.

Great, Gabe. Not even a ‘hello’ to start with.

Angela looked down at the jacket, tugging at the too long sleeves. “You let me wear it last night when I got cold, and I guess I kind of accidentally walked out with it.” She said ‘accidentally’ with a hint of sarcasm. “And I wanted a reason to talk to you again.”

I could feel my face getting hot, was I blushing? Fuck no, I don't do that.

“You wanted to talk to me again? So you stole my jacket?” I questioned.

A soft blush coated her pale cheeks, a sheepish smile creeping onto her pink lips. “I guess I was embarrassed-"

“I get it, the pretty white girl is embarrassed to be seen talking to me.” I mumbled to myself, going to retrieve the ball from the goal.  

“I was embarrassed to talk to you, afraid that you wouldn't talk to me any other way.” Her voice grew quiet.

I turned to face her, not saying anything, just listening.

“When I first saw you with your motorcycle on campus, I was so jealous. You get to come and go as you please, no one telling you what to do, when to be home.” Her voice stayed quiet, almost like a mouse. “I’m sick of following the rules my parents set in place for me.”

I raised an eyebrow at her. I approached her, my hands at my sides. Hesitantly, I raised my hand, gently touching the side of her face. Her skin was so soft, while mine was calloused, riddled with imperfections. “So what I’m hearing is you wanna break some rules? And you think I'm the guy to help you break them?”

“You already helped me break rules one and two,” Angela looked up at me, studying my face. “All that's left is rule number three.”

“Rule number three would be-"

And that’s when she kissed me.

She was standing on her tippy toes, her arms resting around my neck.

Instinctively, I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me.

What was I doing.

What the actual fuck was I doing.

Was I daydreaming?

The smell of her perfume wafted into my nose, causing me to smile.

No, not dreaming.

Once she finally broke off the kiss, she looked at me with a soft expression, almost as if she was saying sorry for whatever reason.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. I placed my hands on either side of her face, bringing her in for another kiss.

_She was so soft._

A quiet, breathy gasp escaped her lips when met with mine.

Oh my God, she was so fucking cute.

When I pulled away, I couldn't help but have a goofy grin on my face. This was it, maybe this was finally it.

Angela smiled, shrugging my jacket off of her shoulders. “I believe this is yours.” She folded my jacket and handed it to me.

“Y’know, you looked pretty damn good in my jacket. I almost thought about letting you keep it.”

She laughed quietly to herself. “I think it looks better on you.” She reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it before turning to walk away. “I’ll see you around, Gabriel.”

I stood alone in the middle of the field like an idiot as I watched her walk away.

I didn't see her for the next few weeks, it was almost like she disappeared.

Oh what an idiot I was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my good friends, Red, wrote the dialogue for Gabe and his mom in Spanish for me and provided translations! So many thanks to him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabe adopts a dog, Jack goes out of town, and Angela is afraid of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give HUGE shout out to my friend, Red. He's been such a great help and has played a large role in helping me write this fanfic. From translating to Spanish for me, to giving me some great ideas. He's been helping me so much that Gabe's dog is named after him.
> 
> It was his idea but it took me a hot minute to realize what he was trying to get at because I'm stupid. I may have an associate's degree but that means nothing.
> 
> So thank you so much, Red! And happy birthday! I hope you have a day as awesome as you are my dude, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you   
> ★~(◡ω◡✿)

I haven't spoken to Angela in over a month. By this time, I’ve stopped worrying about it.

Usually, I'm the ‘player,’ according to everyone else. But this time, I was the one being played.

And it sucked.

“You still on this planet, man?”

I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them meeting Jack’s gaze from across the table.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been super out of it since you kicked Jesse-"

“I didn't kick him in the face, the soccer ball did.” I interjected. I brought the cup of coffee to my mouth, taking a drink. I grimaced once the liquid hit my throat, cold coffee was disgusting.

“Not the point, what's your damage?”

I didn't answer him, I didn't know what to say. How do I tell him that I kissed Angela a month ago, thinking we had something special, only to have her avoid me ever since.

“It’s nothing.” I muttered. I pushed away from the table, standing up. “Thanks for the coffee.”

As I pushed open the door to the coffee shop, I bumped into someone familiar.

Angela.

“Oh, hi Gabriel.” Her voice was quiet and scared, like a little mouse.

I scoffed, walking past her.

Something held me back though. I looked over, and Angela had the fabric of my shirt tightly gripped in her hands. “Let me explain.”

Part of me felt as if I should hear her out. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling.

Did she think this would work?

Dammit, it was working.

I let out a sigh, taking hold of her hand and walking to the side of the building with her. “Alright, what’s up?”

Angela took a deep breath, wringing her hands together. “I...my parents want me to focus on my studies. N-no boys...”

I mentally rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest. “No boys? Or just boys that are me?” I shook my head, scoffing. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. I’m done here.”

I moved to step past her, but she again grabbed the fabric of my shirt. “Gabriel please just-"

“See you around, Angela.” I waved her off, walking away.

I acted like I was content with leaving things like this, but it was actually destroying me.

* * *

“Hello? Hello? Earth to Angela?” Moira snapped her fingers in front of Angela’s face, causing her to break away from her thoughts.  


“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry...I zoned out.” Angela murmured.

The two were waiting by the bus stop near one of the campus parking lots.

Moira furrowed her brow, realizing who her friend was staring at while she ‘zoned out.’ “While looking at...him?” She nodded towards Gabe, standing near his motorcycle.

“What? No...I was, I was looking at…” Angela searched her mind for an excuse as to why she was staring at him.

Why was she staring at him?

* * *

“I can’t get her out of my damn mind, Jack.” I kicked a rock in front of me as I walked. We met up for lunch at some cafe on main street, and Jack wanted to do some shopping or something afterwards.  


“Damn, she’s really got you wrapped around her pretty little finger, huh?” Jack grinned.

“She’s gotta be a fuckin’ witch or something.” I grumbled.

“Gabe, she's not a witch-"

The sounds of quiet yelps and barks filled the air, catching our attention.

“Holy shit look at how cute they are.” I immediately ran over to the local pet shop which was holding an adoption event. I was drawn to a German shepherd puppy. His dark eyes mirroring my own. “Oh my God, Jack we have to take him home.”

“Gabe I’m not getting a dog.” Jack argued.

I looked back at Jack, sticking out my bottom lip. “Please? I promise I'll take care of him and get him everything else he needs.” I turned back to the dog, sticking my fingers through the spaces between the cage. The dog started to lick my hand, causing me to smile. “I’ve never had a dog growing up, I always took care of neighborhood strays...my Ma hated it.”

Jack let out a sigh, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his wallet. “I’m literally only doing this because you're my best friend, and you haven't whined about your non-existent love life in the last five minutes.”

I filled out all of the necessary paperwork to adopt the puppy, and bought some necessities in the pet store before finishing up.

“Alright, he should have enough food and stuff for a while, I got all the essentials.” I crouched down on the ground, pulling a red and black bandana from the plastic bag, tying it gently around the dog’s neck over his collar.

“I didn't know dog accessories were listed under ‘essentials.’” Jack commented.

“Of course. I can't have him looking all disheveled.” I ruffled the dog’s fur, smiling to myself. “Buen perro!”

“So, what’re you naming him?”

Jack and I continued our walk back home, our apartment wasn't too far from main street, we really lucked out with the place.

“Rojo,” As soon as I said that, the dog’s ears perked up as he walked on the leash next to me. “Yep, Rojo. I told myself if I ever got a dog as a kid, that’s what his name would be.”

Maybe this is what I needed. I didn't need some pretty blonde in my life, I just needed a dog.

* * *

As dark clouds rolled into the area, the temperature plummeted. The weather stations were calling for severe storms all weekend. I was alone in the apartment, Jack had to head home for some family thing. So it was just me and Rojo.

I've had Rojo for about a week and a half, and training him hasn't been easy, but it's given me a new sense of accomplishment, like I was doing something right.

I was sitting on the couch with Rojo’s head resting on my lap. Jack doesn't like him on the couch, so naturally, here we are while he’s away.

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted our marathon of Fast and Furious movies.

I looked outside at the rain starting to fall in heavy sheets, shrugging it off. It must've been thunder or something.

Another noise, this time a louder banging on the front door.

The noise caused Rojo to jump off the couch and begin barking and growling.

I snapped my fingers as I approached the door. “Rojo! Silencio!”

Rojo barked a few more times before growing quiet. We were still working on commands.

I unlocked the door, opening it slightly to see who was standing in front of it.

“Angela? What’re you doing here?” Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, dripping wet, she was soaking wet.

“You grew out your beard.” She mumbled, causing a blush to coat my cheeks.

In spite of everything I've done to forget about her, I invited her in.

She was still a friend, and I'm not a heartless monster.

She hasn't told me what brought her here, I wasn't going to ask. I'm just glad that she came here first.

The sound of the dryer running accompanied the downpour outside, everything else was quiet.

A moment later, Angela emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt of mine. The shirt was basically a dress on her, she was so small.

“W-who’s this?” She nodded towards Rojo curled up near my feet.

“This is Rojo, I adopted him about a week ago.” I patted the space on the couch next to me, whistling to get his attention. “Rojo, arriba.”

Rojo jumped up onto the couch, ‘digging’ into the couch cushion before making himself comfortable and curling up next to me.

Angela smiled, looking at me. “He’s cute.” She sat on the other end of the couch, on the other side of me. “I didn't know you spoke Spanish.”

I nodded with a grin. My hand absentmindedly stroked Rojo’s head. “My mom doesn't want me to ‘forget’ the language.”

“That’s really sweet.” Angela muttered.

We stayed silent for a moment, before I finally spoke again. “What brought you here?”

Angela looked at her hands in her lap before pulling her knees up onto the couch and close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I-I just needed to get out.” She let out a sigh, resting her chin on her knees. “Between my studies and my parents, I'm just stressed.”

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the dark living room, accompanied by a loud crack of thunder, causing Angela to jump.

“A-and I'm a little afraid of thunderstorms.” She cried.

“Well, Jack isn't here this weekend so it's just me and Rojo...you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like? If that would make you feel better?”

Angela nodded, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” I sat on the couch with Rojo and Angela, continuing my Fast and Furious marathon. As the movie played, I noticed Angela was starting to nod off. I gently nudged her awake with my elbow. “Hey, do you wanna go to sleep?”  

She nodded slowly, she looked exhausted.

“Alright, c’mon.” I stood up from the couch, Rojo following suit. I extended a hand out to Angela, helping her up. “You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch.” I led her into my bedroom, gesturing towards the bed. “Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

I gave her a half hearted smile before pulling the door closed and leaving.

I made myself comfortable on the couch, Rojo laying on the floor. I couldn't sleep knowing that Angela was laying in my bed just a few feet away.

Another bright bolt of lightning struck nearby, followed by another crack of thunder. Seconds later, all of the lights flickered off.

I heard some shuffling in the apartment, and the bedroom door opening. “Gabriel?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you come here?” Her voice cracked, she sounded genuinely afraid.

I groaned as I got up off the couch, shuffling towards my bedroom with Rojo following behind me. “What's up?”

She didn't say anything as she closed the distance between us. I couldn't make out her features in the darkness, but I could feel her body heat radiating as she drew near. “I-I can't sleep.”

I ran my hands down my face, groaning low in my throat. “And you want me to do what about that exactly?”

Then she uttered six words that caught me off guard, six words that I never expected her to say to me.

“Can you come lay with me?”

I opened my mouth to object, but before I could say anything, she was holding onto my hand.

“Yeah.” I mumbled. My voice was shaky, why was I nervous?

I crawled into my bed, getting comfortable under the covers.

Hesitantly, Angela soon crawled in next to me, resting her head on the pillow.

“I don’t bite, you've got nothing to fear.” I reassured her.

Rojo soon jumped up on the bed, curling up on the other side of Angela.

She rolled over and looked at him, quietly laughing as his fur tickled her nose.

“He’s a good boy, he just wants to protect you.” I commented. “But if you don't like him up here, I can tell him-"

“No, he’s perfect.” Angela smiled, I could see her rolling back over to face me.

I could feel her breath, the last time we were this close, we kissed and then she didn't speak to me. I couldn't go through that again.

But damn, she was beautiful, and she was laying with me in my bed.

I studied her features in the dark, the occasional lightning strike illuminating her face. She was perfect.

I rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I felt the weight on the bed shift, and the cold touch of Angela’s palm on my chest.

I could feel my face getting hot. We were just two people, laying in bed together...where was I going with this?

Taking a deep breath, I adjusted myself so I was face to face with her again. “I know what you said, about your parents...but dammit I'm head over heels for you and it fucking sucks.”

I could faintly make out her wide eyes. “W-what?”

“Yeah, I've been head over heels for you ever since I laid eyes on you and it's not like me and I hate it-"

Angela started laughing, placing a hand on my cheek. “Relax,” She placed a kiss along my jawline. “I...my parents can't find out.”

“Mmm,” I hummed, stretching my arms and wrapping them around her. “Keeping secrets from mommy and daddy? Strict parents do raise the best liars, so I've been told.”

I could feel her smirk against my skin, her lips pressed against my neck. “Mhm, so…” Angela lifted her head, looking at me through the darkness. “Shall we give this a shot?”

“Well, you're already in my clothes, in my bed...I think we’re a little past the ‘asking each other out’ stage.”

Angela giggled in response.

Oh God, she was so cute.

I couldn't help myself.

I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against hers, which caused her to giggle again.

“What’s so funny?” I mumbled into her mouth, smiling myself.

“Your beard tickles.” She smiled, kissing me again.

* * *

The rays of sunlight pooled in through my bedroom window, everything was calm now.  


I rubbed my eyes, letting out a low yawn. I looked to the right of me to see Angela curled up against my body, Rojo laying on the other side of her. Our legs were a tangled mess, but she stayed quiet and content.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, recalling the events of last night. Stealing kisses in the middle of the night; it was like I was actually in love.

The mattress creaked as Angela began tossing and turning.

Her eyelids fluttered as she stirred awake, her eyelashes were so long, I never noticed it before.

She hummed quietly as she nuzzled into my neck. “Good morning.”

Her voice was quiet, still thick with sleep. She was so cute.

I placed a soft kiss on her temple, my arm around her shoulders. This is what it was like being in love, huh?

We stayed in bed for a while, not really saying anything, just sharing kisses. It was perfect.

She was perfect.

Mornings like this had a tendency to get away from you, as something this amazing couldn’t last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeaaaally hope y'all enjoy this. I also have this posted on the Overwatch Amino! So I'll be posting updates simultaneously on both platforms.
> 
> I apologize if Gabe is a little OOC, this is my first time writing a fanfic involving him so heavily.


End file.
